


An Invitation

by sonysakura



Series: The one where they're married hedgehogs [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated family relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Sonic and others are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonysakura/pseuds/sonysakura
Summary: Dr. Robotnik is not happy to discover Shadow the Hedgehog in his private quarters. But he's intrigued when it turns out that the Ultimate Lifeform is here to deliver an invitation. What invitation?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The one where they're married hedgehogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Приглашение](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/699133) by sonysakura. 



> I was so happy to receive a single comment, I translated this fic from Russian in an hour...
> 
> Technically it's part of a series, but I'll create it later. The other fics in the series only exist in written form on actual paper, so I'll need to type them first.

The room Shadow Chaos Controls in is surprisingly cozy and filled with light, considering who its owner is. Or at least this is what unassuming civilians would probably think as they don’t know the Doctor outside of his evildoings. But Shadow does, and he knows him to appreciate comfort. What he definitely doesn’t appreciate is hedgehogs showing up in his private quarters uninvited.

This, Shadow knows, too.

He just doesn’t care.

Robotnik takes his sweet time cursing him out, while the hedgehog himself looks bored with his arms folded over his chest as he scans the room for something specific. He speaks only when he finds it:

“I’m here to deliver your invitation.”

“What invitation?” the Doctor grumbles and sinks into the closest armchair.

Without further ado the hedgehog takes a card out of his spines and passes it over to Robotnik. The next minute is spent in silence as he reads and re-reads the card.

“I didn’t expect for this to ever happen,” he says finally. “Whose idea it is?”

Shadow barely raises the corners of his mouth, which for him almost counts as a smile.

“It was a joint effort of both Rose and the fox.”

“Excuse me?”

“Tails proposed, Rose accepted. We didn’t really have any say in the matter, as she said she dreamed about it too long to forget about her plans and designs now, even if she’s not the one getting married.”

“And you simply obeyed?! HA! I would expect something like this from that blue rat, but you!” the Doctor is absolutely delighted as he fans himself with the invitation card.

The agent narrows his eyes as a shade of annoyance crosses his face.

“If you think they could force the Ultimate Lifeform to do something I don’t want to, you’re thoroughly mistaken,” he smirks. “Same goes for Sonic actually. However, I’m not here to discuss your delusions. I need a definite answer.”

Dr. Robotnik sits back as he pretends to think.

“Tell me what, Shadow the Hedgehog, why would you two even want to see me at your,” he makes a face, “wedding? I suppose I did back off a bit when it comes to world domination, but surely not enough to make you all friendship bracelets,” he says with disgust.

“Everyone agreed it’s a safer option. This way we will always know where you are and what you are doing, thus no one has to stop the ceremony only to dismantle another robot of yours. Also,” Shadow stares the Doctor down, not letting him open his mouth, “the Commander and some of my other colleagues will be there, too. Not to mention all of the members of that military organisation my fiancé unintentionally founded and keeps saying that it isn’t what it looks like. So I wouldn’t try anything if I were you.”

“I haven’t even accepted yet,” he makes a pause. “I feel like it isn’t the only reason, is it? Otherwise you wouldn’t have delivered the invitation personally, hedgehog.”

Shadow silently looks at him. Long enough for the Doctor to start feeling uncomfortable. Then the agent sighs.

“Hoped you’ll guess by himself without me saying it, _dear cousin_.”

“Since when—”

“I do not care what other people think about it, but Maria was my sister same as Gerald was my creator and the only father figure I had,” he flicks his gaze over to an old photo, that he noticed on Robotnik’s desk earlier. “It makes you family by default. I know Maria would’ve wanted to participate. Sadly, I can’t claim to know what Professor would’ve done, but I wish to give you a chance both of them don’t have.”

After a short pause Shadow throws his head back, sighing at the ceiling and grudgingly continues:

“And Sonic asked me to tell you that if not for you, we probably wouldn’t have ever met.”

Now the Doctor looks strangely pleased, maybe even flattered.

“You two are going to give me cavities with your sickeningly sweet romance story, but so be it, I will grace you with my presence,” he points a finger at the hedgehog. “Just don’t expect any gifts from me!”

Shadow rolls his eyes preparing to leave, when Robotnik suddenly jumps in his seat.

“Wait a second, don’t tell me I’ll have to walk one of you down the aisle!”

“Oh Chaos, no, _goodbye_.”


End file.
